1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to shower doors and, more particularly, to shower door rollers that enable stable articulation and maximum displacement of the shower doors.
2. Description of Related Art
Most conventional corner showers have a generally rounded framed with a set of fixed and sliding panels forming doors that are held in a rail or track at the top and the bottom of the shower, with a handle provided on the door(s) to slide (or move) the sliding panels to one of a closed or open positions to create a passageway to enter the shower area. In general, shower door rollers are typically mounted on the sliding panels and are inserted in the rail or track to enable the sliding panels to roll on the tracks to open and closed positions.
Regrettably, most conventional rollers limit the articulation span of the sliding panels of the shower door and additionally, have no means to reduce or eliminate in-plane and out-of-plane movement of the sliding panels during operations of closing and opening of the sliding doors.
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current rollers, a need exists for a roller that would not limit the travel distance of the shower doors, and would not reduce their stability during their move.